


I'll be haunting you in all the old familiar places...

by thepilot



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, ghost haunting, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepilot/pseuds/thepilot
Summary: Bodhi takes his son Finn to the annual Halloween party at the local fire station. Bodhi hopes he'll see a familiar face.





	I'll be haunting you in all the old familiar places...

**Author's Note:**

> Semisweetshadow said "bobbing for apples," and then SAD HAPPENED.

When Bodhi had adopted Finn, he’d sought out a small town, bringing his baby boy to the dull suburbs of upstate NY, hoping to raise him in a peaceful and quiet town. The real upstate, as Bodhi had to constantly remind his friends.

Bodhi and Finn always looked forward to the annual Halloween party at the local fire station: Finn got to see his school friends, and Bodhi got to see his unfortunate crush. An elusive Police Captain who always talked with Bodhi whenever he needed fresh air. Bodhi was too shy to ever ask the Captain out outside of the party, or he just never found the words to tell him how he felt, but he hoped this year would be different.

Finn had wanted to be Iron Man, and Bodhi had spared no time and effort in buying sintra and figuring out how to mold the armor after watching copious YouTube videos. He'd even managed to rig LEDs to light up. Unfortunately it wasn't hydraulic, but pending growth spurts, Bodhi hoped to make that happen for the next year. Bodhi had opted to portray Happy Hogan.

The party was in full swing, sadly with no sign of Bodhi’s friend, and Finn had convinced his dad to bob for apples. “Come on, abbi!” Finn begged, tugging at Bodhi’s sleeve. “It's Happy, Mr. Stark. And I will begrudgingly bob for apples.”

Bodhi sighed dramatically as his wrists were loosely tied behind his back, and he tried not to fall over as Finn spun him around and pushed him towards the plastic bucket of apples, finally kneeling and plunging his head in. With a little effort, Bodhi was able to get an apple between his teeth. As he stood up, he saw his friend standing right in front of him, smiling. Bodhi popped the apple out of his mouth and then started chewing it, grinning at Finn. “That was the fastest time yet, Mr. Rook. I mean, Mr. Hogan!” one of the event coordinators exclaimed excitedly. Bodhi smiled and looked back over at Finne, who was proud of his father’s achievement.

“See? Even Happy has superpowers, Mr. Stark.” Finn giggled and playfully shoved Bodhi. “Apple bobbing is not a superpower.”

Bodhi smirked, tossing his apple core in a trash can, then knelt down and hugged his son, kissing his cheek and checking the surroundings to make sure Finn was in safe company. All friends, and several of Finn's babysitters. “I'm gonna step outside. Mr. and Mrs. Dameron are watching you now!” he smiled, looking up at the Dameron’s, who were adjusting their son’s costume. “But you're signed up for the donut eating contest-” Shara began. But Bodhi had already gotten up and was walking towards the door, his friend waiting for him. “I'll be right back!” Bodhi called out over his shoulder. The staircase that led down to the outside was eerily quiet compared to the community hall filled with music and laughter.

“Great costume this year. For your son, I mean,” the Captain said, walking beside Bodhi down the echoing staircase.

Bodhi blushed, shooting a glance at the man. “Thank you. I've never worked so hard on a costume. I was honestly going to work on something a bit more complicated for myself, but I ran out of time. I've got plenty of suits, so this worked out well.”

“I'm sure he's very proud of you.”

“I can't imagine how dull living would be without him,” Bodhi blurted out as they made it to the exit.

The Captain shook his head as smiled sadly. “I had always hoped that I would have kids one day.”

Bodhi gulped, leaning against the brick building and gazing up at the sky. “Well, you could-could always hang out with me and Finn more.”

The Captain smiled at Bodhi, and there was a delightful crinkle to his eyes. “I’d really like that...it's just…” he finished sadly.

Bodhi shook his head, slightly embarrassed at the rejection. “I understand.”

There were several moments of silence between them, then Bodhi cleared his throat. “I'm...I'm Bodhi? By the way. Bodhi Rook.”

The Captain chuckled. “I know, Mr. Rook. I'm a police officer, after all. I keep a keen eye on that house of yours. And I'm Cassian. Cassian Andor.”

Bodhi pushed off from the brick building, holding his hand out to Cassian. The man took it, hesitantly, and Bodhi was struck with how warm his hand was. “I'm glad we finally know each other’s names.” The handshake lingered a bit longer before they mutually pulled their hands away.

“Me too,” Cassian said bashfully.

Bodhi leaned back up against the brick and crossed his arms, looking up at the stars. He knew what he needed to say now, but the words were getting tangled up on his tongue.

“When you joined the force, did you ever imagine it’d be like this?” he tried instead.

Cassian shook his head and sighed. “That I would die in the line of duty? And find the love of my life at a Halloween party at the fire station I haunt? No, not really.”

Bodhi chuckled. “You can come visit us more. I mean it. Besides, it was your house once, too. If you'd like to, that is. I don't think Finn can see you, but I really do get lonely sometimes.”

“Are you coming on to me?” Cassian laughed. Bodhi stared at him, completely serious, feeling his pulse racing.

“If you want me to be. Cassian, I do really like you. And I know we can't ever really be but...you could at least make a more concerted effort at haunting me?”

Cassian let out a short laugh, but as Bodhi kept his steeled expression, the laughter subsided. The ghost turned to face Bodhi, grabbing his hands and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Bodhi shivered, but it wasn't because he'd just received a kiss from a ghost.

“Mr. Bodhi Rook, Happy Hogan, I mean, I would love to be your personal poltergeist.”

 


End file.
